The truth made me miss you ErixMadara Hentai stroy
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a Hentai fanfic with a friends O.C. and Madara. Madara told the Eri the woman he loved his true name and it pulled them apart after no longer being able to be away from her he made it clear how much he missed her and she did the same.


Warning: Contains O.C. stuff, swearing, nudity, and hard core Hentai.

It had been three weeks since Tobi, had told the woman he loved his true name, and they hadn't spoken since.

"Madara Sir, let it go you have work to do" a man with light Orange hair said, never looking up from papers.

"Pein how can I just let her go, I love her" a man with spiky Black hair said, trying not to growl.

The light Orange haired man, looked up at from his work, to watch the other man pace back and forth.

"I just find her to be a distraction" Pein said.

"How dare you!" Madara snapped, grabbing Pein by the cloak, pulling him inches from his face, his Sharingan eyes clearly visible.

"I'm sorry Sir" Pein said, trying to pull away.

Madara pushed him back into his chair, and started to pace again.

"What if I should thing Konan, where a 'distraction', and I should wish to make her someone else's, partner?" Madara said, turning to the other man.

Pein narrowed his eyes, and growled.

"You keep her, out of this!" Pein snapped, standing, slamming his hands onto his desk.

Madara was about to say something back, when he was cut off.

"Enough, the both of you Pein stop it, he loves the woman, let him have that for God's sake!" a blue haired woman snapped, angrily walking into the room, with drinks.

"Konan I'm just telling him, what I think of the woman" Pein said.

"Keep it to yourself Pein, or your going get yourself hurt!" the blue hair woman snapped.

"Yes Konan" Pein said, sitting back down in his chair.

"Madara Sir, go talk to her, she should be back anytime now, from her mission" Konan said walking over.

"She won't talk to me, I've tried several times already" Madara said, sighing sadly.

"What is one more time, and one more time after that? She is confused, and maybe a little hurt, and scared" Konan said, putting the drinks down.

"Just try, if you really love her, you won't give up I know if Pein, and I went through something like this, I wouldn't want him to give up" Konan said, smiling.

Madara nodded putting his mask on, and walked to the door to wait for the woman, he longed to hold once more.

Outside the base.

"How could he keep something like this from me, for so lone?" a teen girl with long White hair asked, herself sighing.

Eri remember that day everything changed, just as if it where yesterday.

"Eri wait for me!" a man in an Orange mask said, running up to the White haired teen.

"I'm sorry Tobi" Eri said, smiling and turning to him.

"Eri before we go, there's something I have to tell you, about myself" the man said.

"Can't it wait, until we get to the hot spring?" Eri asked, smiling.

"No it can't, I can't keep lying to you" Tobi said.

Eri looked at him a bit confused.

"What do you mean lying to me?" Eri asked.

"It's time I told you the truth about myself, I'm not who you think I am" Tobi said.

"Alright I'm listening" Eri said.

"My name isn't Tobi" Tobi said.

"Your name isn't Tobi, then what is it?" Eri asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"My true name is Madara Uchiha" Madara said.

"Madara Uchiha yeah right, that's not funny. If you keep saying stuff like that, you'll get yourself killed by Itachi" Eri said, laughing a bit.

"I'm telling you the truth, my name is Madara Eri, I swear I'll prove it to you" Madara said, waking over to her.

"Oh yeah how?" Eri asked, still laughing a bit.

Madara removed his mask, and showed her his Sharingan eyes, Eri shook her head, and backed away.

"No it can't be true, they said you where dead, and gone how can you passably be here in front of me?" Eri asked, a little freaked out.

"I'm immortal, I can't die" Madara answered.

"So you're the great Madara Uchiha, what do you really want with me? Were you just using me, do you even love me?" Eri asked, turning her back to him on the verge of tears.

"I do love you. I love you more then anything. Why do you think I told you my secret?" Madara said, grabbing her arm, and turning her making her look at him.

"Let me go you bastard, how could you keep this from me, for this long? Eri yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

Eri pulled away from him, running to her room slamming the door behind her, and that was the last time she talked to him.

Eri came back from the memory, felling the tears coming again as she walked into the base.

"How could he keep that from me, for so long? Eri asked, herself as she walked past Madara, waiting in the stairs.

Madara looked down sadly, as she walked past him never even noticing him, there waiting for her. He watched as she walked into her room, and he walked off the stairs after her. The masked man walked up to the door. Madara was lucky Deidara wasn't there that day, or he more then likely would have killed the man, if he tried to stop him from talking to Eri. More likely Deidara was lucky he wasn't there. The masked man didn't even bother to knock, and simply walked into the room.

"What do you want you lying bastard?" Eri growled, turning her back to him.

"I'm sorry, can't that be enough? I love you, and I miss you, I miss holding you. I miss what we had before, I miss talking to you, being near you. Madara said, walking closer.

"Don't you mean I miss using?" Eri said, never turning back to face him.

Madara rushed over, and grabbed her making her face him.

"How can you even thing I want to use you, I thought you loved me, what makes you even think I'm using you? Is it really over something so stupid, as me not telling you my true name!" Madara snapped.

"I thought you loved me, how could you keep something, like you being Madara Uchiha, from me? Didn't you trust me, enough for that! Eri snapped, back.

"I do trust you!" Madara snapped.

"Then why didn't you tell me your true name, if you trusted me so much!" Eri snapped.

"Do you really think, if I told you my true name, you would have ever even given me a chance?!" Madara snapped.

Eri looked down at her hands, not knowing how to answer.

"Why can't we go back to what we had?" Madara asked, sitting down next to her.

"Because you're not the man I fell in love with, Tobi is the man I feel in love with, not Madara Uchiha" Eri answered looking over at him.

"But I am the same man, just a different name" Madara said.

"No your not" Eri said.

"I am" Madara said.

Madara removed his mask, and throw it aside, crushing his lips to hers. Eri tied to push him off of her, but soon gave in kissing him back. Oh how the both missed, the fell of each others lips. Madara licked at her bottom lip, asking to enter. Eri gladly opened her mouth, letting him in. Madara slipped his tongue, into her mouth licking at hers as she licked back at his, making them both moan. That sound the sound of each others moans, the feel of each others skin they both longed for it. Madara explored every inch, making the girl moan louder. They break the kiss simply for air.

"I've missed you to much, I just want you to take me back, please if I should never ask for anything ever again, please take me back" Madara begged.

"Oh the great Madara Uchiha, begging for something" Eri said teasing.

"That's not funny" Madara growled, quickly pulling her shirt off.

Eri gasped from the sudden action, making the man above her smirk a bit, as he pulled her pants off just as quickly.

"Oh no you don't, you're not the only one, going be ripping cloths off. Eri said, pushing him off of her, on to his back onto the bed.

Eri quickly unbuttoned his cloak pulling it off, throwing it aside, and going for his shirt quickly pulling it off, throwing it aside next to the cloak.

"Hmm, hm how are you going get my pants off if you're sitting on me?" Madara purred.

"It's easy like this" Eri said, smirking sitting up on her knees.

Eri turned so her ass was in his face, not really realizing what she just did, as she took his sandals off then his pants. Madara stared as her firm ass, smacking it making the teen above him give out a yelp, of surprise.

"Mmm such a fine ass" Madara purred, smacking it again.

"You're such a pervert" Eri said, blushing hard.

She turned back facing him once again, and sat back down on his hips.

"I've missed you" Madara said, as he started to rub up, and down her body slowly.

"I've missed you too" Eri said, moaning softly.

"I've missed the feeling of your skin, on my fingers" Madara said, rubbing up, and down her sides slowly.

"I've missed the way you touch me" Eri moaned, softly.

"I've missed the smell of you, the taste of you" Madara said, running his fingers up her back, up to her bra.

"I've miss that too" Eri moaned, softly.

Madara unsnapped her bra, and slowly slid it off her shoulders, then throw it to the floor. He reached up, and ghosts his fingers over her nipples. Eri shivered, and moaned very softly. She took his hand, and placed it on her breast. He started to message her breast gently.

"I've missed this too" Eri moaned, as he squeezed at her breast.

"I've missed it too, I can't stand it anymore, I want to be deep inside you" Madara moaned.

"I've missed that too, I want you so deep inside me, please Madara take me" Eri moaned, lustfully.

Madara pushed her down onto the bed, on her back slowly pulling her panties off, throwing them to the floor. Eri reached up, and pulled his boxers down reviling his hardened length.

"I've forgotten how big it was" Eri purred, lustfully.

"How could you forget something like that?" Madara purred.

"Its just it's been so long" Eri purred, smirking.

"Mmm, then let me help you really remember, how big it is" Madara purred, lying on his back.

Madara quickly pulled her, on top if him. Eri quickly took over pushing him down, and lifting her hips then reaching down, taking his length into her hand, and slowly pumped it, making the man under her moan. Madara looked up at her lustfully, as she looked down at him lustfully.

"Please" Madara begged.

Eri placed his length at her entrance, and slowly pushed her self down, making them both of the moan. Madara quickly grabbed her hips picking her, and thrusting her down harder as he thrusts up quickly. Eri throws her head back, and moaned loudly. Lust from longing for her, for the last three weeks took over his mind. He lost all control, as he lift her up, and thrusting her down fast as he thrust up even faster.

"Aahhh God!" Eri screamed, out in pleasure.

"O-oh God!" Madara moaned, loudly.

Madara sat up quickly, making her fall back onto her back. He pushed her legs up, close to her upper body, and started to slam into her hard, and fast unable to control himself. Eri screamed with pleasure, digging her nails into the bed, and came on his hips. Madara kept pounding into her, with all he had moaning loudly.

"Aahhh, Madara it's so good don't stop! Make me cum again!" Eri scream with pleasure.

"I don't plan to stop anytime any time soon!" Madara moaned, loudly as he kept his pace.

Madara kept his rhythm, and pace for an hour more.

"Aahhh! I'm going to cum again!" Eri screamed, with pleasure.

"I'm so close myself, ahh!" Madara moaned, loudly.

Eri screamed with pleasure, as she came hard on his hips, throwing her head back. Madara pounded into her a few more times, before coming deep, and hard insider her.

"Aahhh!" they both moaned louder.

Madara slowly pulled out of her, groaning a bit as he fell onto the bed next to her panting hard, Eri groaned panting hard.

"I love you Eri, and I'm so sorry I kept my secret for so long, will you for give me?" Madara asked, between pants.

"Yes and I'm so sorry, for acting so childish" Eri answered, between pants.

Madara wrapped his arms around her, pulling his closer to him. Eri cuddled into his chest, smiles as both of their breathing, slowly returned to normal.

"Anything else you're hiding from me?" Eri asked, looking up at him.

"Well one thing" Madara answered.

"And that would be?" Eri asked.

"You can't tell Pein, I told you this, I really don't want to hear him bitch" Madara answered.

"Alright I won't say a word" Eri said.

"I'm the true leader of the Akatsuki" Madara said.

"Really?" Eri asked looking up at him.

"Yes" Madara answered looking down at her.

"Wow" Eri said, cuddling into his chest.

"Yeah I know" Madara said, as he started to run his fingers, through her hair.

THE END.


End file.
